Diferentes y Únicos
by Joey Bluemarine
Summary: En el mundo hay diferentes formas de vivir y cada quien tiene una vida distintas, algunas simples, otras no tan simples. Sin embargo hay ocasiones donde nuestras vidas cambian por completo. Este fic participa en el reto 6 del forum "La Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento de JARVIS)"


Disclamer: Todo es propiedad de Marvel excepto Christopher "Chris" Santiago-Rodríguez que es mi OC

Aclaración: Christopher se refiere a sí mismo en plural debido a que son dos mentes en un solo cuerpo (Christopher y el simbionte)

Notas: Debo decir que fue un poco difícil hacer el fic especialmente porque desde hace mucho no escribía acerca de un Oc, pero me gusto el resultado aunque quedo corto y algo simple xD

Ubicación temporal: Post- Age of Ulton

 **Este fic participa en el** **Reto #6: Oc's al poder del forum "La Torre Stark"**

Los gritos y alaridos resonaban en el bosque producido por un cuadro bastante horrible, en el cual dos hombres golpeaban y desnudaban a una joven a base de violencia, la chica gritaba y rogaba porque se detuvieran pero sus atacantes no se molestaron en ayudarla.

Ella estaba asustada sabía que sería violada y nadie podría ayudarla, cerró los ojos al observar como sus atacantes empezaban a desvestirse. Ese sería el final

Y entonces un grito

Un grito puro de dolor que la hizo abrir sus ojos asustada y sorprendida donde vio lo que evitó que fuera violada

Frente a ella un hombre alto y delgado con marcas en su rostro que asemejan a un reptil sujetaba a ambos violadores del cuerpo con tentáculos que nacían de los bazos de aquel hombre, el cual de forma inmediata los estrello entre ellos noqueándolos al instante en que los soltó, dejándolos caer al suelo frío y húmedo del bosque

—Patético —susurro el hombre al ver a los otros tipos derrotados en el suelo, la chica lo observaba asustada a pesar de que la hubiera salvado momentos antes.

Recogió lo poco que le quedaba de ropa para cubrirse e irse de ahí aunque fue en harapos pero antes de que pudiera irse un tentáculo proveniente de aquel hombre la detuvo, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando observó que un segundo tentáculo tenía sujeta la gabardina negra que el tipo tenía hace un momento puesta

— ¿Qué es est..? —Preguntó asustada observando la gabardina

El hombre sonrió con burla interrumpiéndola, mostrando sus colmillos gigantes y filosos que dejaron a la chica sin habla antes de decir — Te gustaría andar semidesnuda por ahí? —. Cuestionó y al ver que la chica se sonrojaba, continuó hablando —Llévatela y jamás me busques o no responderemos por nuestras acciones, al momento en que termino de hablar la chica empezó a correr con la gabardina tapando su cuerpo mientras el hombre se sujetó de una rama con sus tentáculos y desapareció de un salto en las profundidades del bosque

Suspiro frustrado, no le agradaba ser así con la gente pero era la única manera de mantener a la gente alejada de ellos

Del monstruo maldito que eran juntos

 _Ocurrió un día como cualquier otro, se levantaba, desayunaba junto a sus padres y sus hermanos, luego ayudaba en las labores domésticas o jugaba con sus hermanos, esa era la vida que tenía como Christopher "Chris" Santiago-Rodríguez_

 _Una vida simple y sencilla, no era extraordinaria pero tampoco era mala_

 _En aquella misma tarde de aquel día decidió salir al bosque a despejarse y caminar un rato, su familia lo dejó consientes del gusto que Chris tenía por la naturaleza_

 _Era una pena que esa sería la última vez que vería las caras de su familia_

 _Mientras el chico caminaba salto hacía un árbol empezando a escalarlo, recordaba la promesa que le hizo a su hermana, traer una foto del bosque desde el árbol más grande de todos y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo_

 _Al mismo tiempo de entre unas ramas una masa amorfa de un color negro-verdoso escalaba el mismo árbol siguiendo sus pasos sin que Santiago lo notara en lo más mínimo_

 _Una vez en la rama más alta del árbol sacó su celular observando el paisaje. Era maravilloso, los tonos naranjas del ocaso combinaban con el verde de los árboles mientras que las últimas nubes del día se entrelazaban formando una estupenda fotografía que de seguro a su hermana le gustaría ver y hasta apostaba la atesoraría por siempre_

 _Mientras Chris tomaba la fotografía, la masa amorfa lo observó con detenimiento, repasando que ese chico no se parecía en nada a la gente que había visto en aquellas instalaciones donde había sido creado, él era confiado, temerario y amable a diferencia de aquellos soldados crueles y sin escrúpulos._

 _Lo había observado por una semana y estaba decidido a que ese chico fuera su nuevo huésped y pudiera darle un motivo por el cual vivir, un motivo mejor del que sus creadores le habían impuesto en contra de su voluntad_

 _Así que se lanzó contra él, sorprendiendo con la guardia baja a Christopher uniendo sus células a las de él transformando su cuerpo y su mente, sin embargo Santiago fue incapaz de mantener el equilibrio y cayó del árbol._

 _Se dio cuenta de que era su fin, el árbol media casi 20 metros y peor aún caía de cabeza, nadie lo escucharía y su familia jamás sabría de su muerte, estaba aterrado hasta que una voz en su cabeza le habló_

 _ **"Cálmate, no te pasará nada, sólo confía en mi"**_

 _Y todo se oscureció_

 _Extrañas imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza como si se tratara de una película, tan diversas y únicas que resultaban tan confusas que muy apenas era capaz de tratar de darle coherencia a todo lo que observaban_

 _Hasta que lo entendió._

 _Todas esas memorias no eran suyas. Sino de esa " cosa" que se había unido a el_

 _Las imágenes siguieron hasta que se detuvieron en una memoria en particular, en ella un hombre calvo y con un monóculo presentaba a aquella cosa como un logró, un avance en la escala evolutiva, sin embargo empezó a sentir que debía huir, escapar de aquel lugar pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, no mientras lo vigilaran_

— _"¿Cómo escapaste?"_ — _La voz de Christopher sonó como un eco en su propia mente_

— " _Sólo observa, por favor"_

 _La imagen continúo donde era llevado a otra sala junto a uno de esos soldados de HYDRA, Chris se aterro en su propia cabeza al escuchar esa nombre ya que al igual que todo el mundo sabía de aquella organización como de SHIELD debido al internet, dándose cuenta de que ese ser era un experimento, una pobre criatura usada como arma pero no pudo hablar con su nueva conciencia porque la imagen empezó a temblar por culpa de unas explosiones que atacaban el complejo, entre gritos y explosiones, logró escapar del cristal que lo mantenía preso y huir del lugar, hasta perderse en el bosque donde lo último que vio en la memoria fue un grupo de personas de las cuales había escuchado hablar antes_

 _ **Los Vengadores**_

Despertó con los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, hacía tiempo que no soñaba con aquel día, desde aquella ocasión había empezado a convivir con el simbionte viviendo como dos seres dentro del mismo cuerpo, evolucionando y adaptándose a su nuevo condición para la cual no tenía un nombre

Al principio su apariencia era como la de un animal, con ojos similares a los de un tigre, garras y colmillos extremadamente poderosos, una serie de marcas en su piel que asemejaban a la piel de los elefantes y reptiles que lo hacían más resistente

Aunque eventualmente se adaptó a su nuevo apariencia además de ser capaz de cambiar a su apariencia original como un chico alto, delgado con ojos cafés y pelo castaño

Empezó a vivir en el bosque y alimentarse de animales y hierbas debido a que el simbionte estaba hecho en base en la fauna global por lo cual ahora era herbívoro y carnívoro aunque le sonara raro pero realmente ya no sabía que esperar de su nueva forma de vida

—"Otra vez, pensando en eso Christopher" — el simbionte le regañó mientras salta entre los árboles en dirección a su antiguo hogar

— "No molestes, Ulises" — respondió divertido ganándose un gruñido del simbionte

— "Ya te dije que no tengo nombre así que deja de decirme así"

Santiago suspiro — "Entonces seguiré Buscándote un nombre que te guste" — afirmo con una risa

Chris sintió que el simbionte rodaba los ojos fastidiado

Siguió saltando entre árboles hasta que uno de ellos explotó debido a un rayo de color dorado que lo lanzo hacia el suelo, aunque logró evitar el impacto al sujetarse de las ramas de otro árbol.

—"¿Qué fue eso?"— preguntó el simbionte en su mente

Una vez en el suelo se sorprendieron al ver a un robot de color verde en el cuerpo y con una combinación de colores que lo hacían ver como si se tratara de un ilusión aunque no sabía que pensar de aquel ser y estando tan cerca de su hogar, decidió prepararse para una posible pelea sus manos cambiaron por unas garras negras similares a las de un reptil manteniendo los cinco dedos y sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos mientras que algunas partes de su piel se transformaban en sus marcas aunque no se notaba por la chaqueta café que tenía puesta a excepción de las del rostro

El ser lo observó con tranquilidad mientras que Christopher seguía en posición de ataque esperando cualquier movimiento sospechó para atacar, dispuesto a evitar que lo usaran de la misma manera que quisieron utilizar al simbionte y proteger a su familia que a 1 km festejaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana menor

—No vengó a pelear en tu contra, si es lo que crees— aclaro el robot flotando

Christopher no se tranquilizó a pesar de su respuesta —" Entonces ¿qué quieres de nosotros?" — cuestionó con enojo

—Mi nombre es Visión y vengó a ayudarlos— aseguró sin molestarse por el mal trato

—"¿Porque desearías ayudarnos?" — Seguía sin estar seguro de confiar en el robot pero algo le decía que podría estar diciendo la verdad

—Porque eres único igual que yo y muchas más personas además a pesar de lo que eres, has ayudado a la gente como lo que hiciste justo ayer.

Christopher no sabía que pensar ¿gente igual a él?, ¿acaso podría tener un lugar en el mundo? Y de ser así ¿lo aceptarían?

—"¿quiénes son esas personas?" — Preguntó con cautela, no quería confiarse

Visión se tomó un momento antes de contestar —los Vengadores

Christopher se sorprendió al escucharlo sorprendido de que los Vengadores fueran a encontrarlo, por un momento pensó y repaso lo que Visión le dijo, de ser correcto estaba dispuesto a aceptar y usar sus poderes para ayudar y tener su lugar en el mundo —Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando Visión? — Dijo con calma y un poco de humor. —Por cierto soy Christopher Santiago-Rodríguez pero me puedes decir Chris— aseguro pasando una mano por los hombros de Visión, el cual no inmuto ante el gesto, soltando un suspiro aun sin acostumbrarse a ese tipo de gesto humano

—Está bien Chris, sígueme— Y empezaron a caminar hasta un quinjet donde un agente los esperaba para despegar

Una nueva etapa empezaba en su vida

Una mejor etapa

Espero les haya gustado y de ser así dejen su opinión en review, no les cuesta nada ;)

 **-Joey Castaway-**


End file.
